She's A Drifter
by mushybullfrog
Summary: Tsuna has gone about his normal life in training to be a mafia boss until he meets a mysterious girl named Homura Akemi. Why is she here and what does she want with him?


It was another ordinary day for Tsunayoshi Sawada. Well, it would be considered ordinary for him and not for any other person. Reborn knocked him awake and Tsuna got up immediately. He knew that if he didn't, Reborn would be harder with his training lessons for the day. After all, a future mafia boss has to be prepared for anything. Ever since Reborn came to the household, Tsuna noticed that his life was slowly changing and he became a better person. He used to get failing marks in school, but now he met the requirements. He used to be very bad at sports and now he is only bad at sports.

With Reborn sitting on his shoulder, Tsuna went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. He was greeted by his mother, Nana Sawada.

"Good morning Tsu-kun! I made some pancakes for you and Reborn!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you mom," Tsuna replied as he sat down to eat. He was joined by Bianchi and the children, Lambo and I-Pin. Tsuna had to eat quickly or else they would steal his food. They were not related to Tsuna, but they had nowhere else to stay. Nana being the hospitable woman she was, allowed strangers to stay in her home even though Tsuna always was wary. They meant no harm and became Tsuna's friends. He swore that if another person decided to stay in his home, he would kick them out. He already had to deal with Bianchi's poison cooking and Lambo's grenades. It also didn't help that his friends visited his house often which caused an even greater ruckus.

Tsuna finished his pancakes and juice and grabbed his bag to hurry off to school. He didn't want to be late to school or else he would be bitten to death by the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya.

"I'm off to go to school now Mom! See you later!" Tsuna called as he exited the door.

"Alright have fun!" Nana said as he left.

Tsuna walked down the familiar route to go to school. He was joined by his friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. They always accompanied him during his walks to school. The group finally reached the school. Hibari Kyoya was at the gates watching the students file in. Tsuna glanced nervously around while Gokudera didn't care. Yamamoto just smiled as he walked into the school. Tsuna went to his class as normal and was glad to see all his friends including Kyoko Sasagawa, the girl he liked.

The teacher came in later and Tsuna groaned because it was going to be a boring lesson.

"Good morning class. I want to get started on our algebra lesson, but first, I have an announcement to make," the teacher said.

An announcement? That wasn't really the usual.

"Today, we will have a new transfer student joining Namimori Middle."

Tsuna sighed. There were many students transferring to Namimori Middle these days and for some reason to his class. Tsuna hoped that this new student wouldn't know him by chance.

"Please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

A dark-haired girl with long hair entered the room. She gazed distantly into the classroom until she made eye contact with Tsuna. He felt nervous. Tsuna had never seen this girl before, but she seemed to know him.

"My name is Homura Akemi. I'm pleased to be in this class. I hope everything cooperates here," she stated simply.

"Juudaime, she seems very cold," Gokudera said to Tsuna from the seat next to him.

"She scares me," Tsuna said back to him.

Homura took her seat in the back corner of the classroom. Tsuna felt unsettled because he swore he could sense her watching him. As the class went on, Tsuna wished the school day would be over.

"Who can do this problem?" the teacher asked, "Sawada, how about you answer it?"

Tsuna suddenly jerked up. He was starting to doze off and he realized he had to do a math problem. Tsuna got up and tried to solve it. He wrote down some numbers and equations, but couldn't figure out how to do it.

"This isn't good Sawada, but it's better than your skills at the beginning of the year. Who wants to help him?" the teacher asked.

Gokudera immediately raised his hand and jumped up and down to get the teacher's attention. The teacher looked around, "Anybody else?"

Homura raised her hand and the teacher called on her, "Looks like our new student will answer this."

Tsuna got back to his seat and saw Gokudera frown. Homura picked up where Tsuna left off and crossed out somethings and finished the problem quickly. The whole class was impressed. Gokudera just looked away and stated how he was probably better than her in math.

To Tsuna, apparently this Homura was also smart and it was as if she purposely got the class's attention. She still scared him.

The school day dragged on and Tsuna noticed that Homura was good at many things, but she didn't seem to talk to anyone. Who is she?

The school day finally ended and Tsuna was relieved to finally go home until he realized that he would have more training lessons from Reborn.

"Good evening Tsuna! I hope you had a great day!" his mom said as Tsuna entered through the door.

"Yeah, everything was good except there was a scary transfer student today," Tsuna replied.

"Really? I thought you said that a while ago too," Nana answered.

"She is different. She is good at everything, but she sometimes stares at me and doesn't talk to anyone," Tsuna stated.

"Tsuna, that's rude to say. You can't make assumptions based on how they seem to you at first. Maybe this new student is lonely and wants some friends," Nana scolded her son.

"Ok, I understand mom," Tsuna sighed.

"She's right you know," Reborn said as he landed on Tsuna's shoulder which caught him off balance.

"Ok! I get it!" Tsuna said from the floor. He always had to deal with things like this everyday.

Lambo and I-Pin cheerfully greeted him and went outside to play. Tsuna decided to go to the living room and do his homework since that's probably what Reborn would want him to do. The evening was silent as Tsuna worked with Reborn occasionally prodding him awake (in his violent ways) in case he dozed off. It was quiet until the doorbell rang.

"Tsu-kun, please get the door! I'm busy with laundry!" Nana said from a different room. Tsuna slowly got up with Reborn following him to the door. It was probably Gokudera since he visited him often. Tsuna opened the door and yawned. He suddenly froze. It was _**her**_.

There Homura Akemi was in front of him right on the doorsteps to his house. She was standing there with a large bag behind her.

Homura looked at him expectantly, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, may I stay in your house? It will be a short stay for a couple of weeks until I can get myself a place to live in."

This was all too sudden for Tsuna and he didn't know what to say. This new transfer student wanted to stay in his place and how did she even find his house at all? There were so many unanswered questions and Tsuna didn't know what to do.

"Reborn, do you know-" Tsuna began, but was cut off by Reborn.

"You are the next in line to be the boss. You should make the decisions," he stated.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna pleaded only to become more panicked to see that Reborn had dozed off with his eyes open.

Tsuna held his hands to his head struggling to think of what to do.

"I want an answer from you soon, Sawada-san," Homura said through the doorway.

Her statement didn't help Tsuna at all. There were many people in his house already and Tsuna didn't want anymore, but he thought about Nana's words and how Homura might be different than what he thought of her to be. She might not actually be so bad and could be helpful to have in the household.

"Yes, you can stay, Akemi-san," Tsuna finally said.

"Thank you Sawada-san," Homura bowed as she entered the house.

"Where should I put my things?" she asked him, "Do you have any spare rooms?"

"Uh.." Tsuna thought. Bianchi took up the spare room. Well, the only one they had and there wasn't much room anywhere else.

"If you don't have any, I will stay in your room," Homura said.

"But you can't! You're a girl and it will be-" Tsuna protested.

"No, I will stay in your closet. There should be enough room for me and I will close it when I'm in there. I can set up a functioning room in a that space," she replied.

"Reborn?" Tsuna called to him, but he was still asleep. He really needed advice on this.

"Okay fine. I'll let you stay in my room as long as we don't invade each other's privacy," Tsuna said nervously.

"Deal," Homura said as she climbed up the stairs with the large bag trailing behind her. Tsuna wondered what she was carrying. He knew he shouldn't be doubting people, but it seemed suspicious.

"Don't worry, I'm only carrying my belongings," Homura stated from the top flight of stairs.

"Wait Akemi-san! You don't know where my room is!" Tsuna shouted from below.

"It's probably this one," Homura began, "The one with the tuna and the number 27 on the door handle."

"How did you know?" Tsuna asked as he climbed up the stairs.

"Your name sounds like tuna and 'tsu' and 'na' make 27," Homura replied.

"You sure got it right," Tsuna said.

"Do you know how to keep your room clean?" Homura asked him as she saw his messy room with papers and other items littered across the floor.

Tsuna awkwardly laughed, "Sorry, I'm not very good at keeping it clean."

"That's fine, I'm staying in your closet after all," Homura said.

"But Akemi-san, my clothes are in there," Tsuna said.

"You'll have to find a different place for them. Buy a clothes dresser for your lack of a closet," Homura replied.

Tsuna realized he had no choice, but to listen. Homura cleaned out the closet quickly and went inside with the large bag and unpacked.

"I'll be downstairs doing homework. Let me know if you need me," Tsuna said.

"I will be fine," Homura answered as she shut the closet door.

The event of Homura moving into Tsuna's house was still strange to him. He wanted to know more about who Homura was. Did she have any ties to the mafia? Tsuna would have to ask Reborn about her later.

Homura's POV

She was glad to finally settle in. Tsuna's closet was dark, but Homura brought a lamp. She also unpacked her foldable mattress. She brought everything that would look like a normal room. Homura was quick to arrange things in this space. A part of her bag wiggled. She also needed to bring him out too. He probably wanted to tell her something. Homura unzipped one part of her bag and a white catlike creature came out.

"Things have been going pretty well, Kyubey. I didn't expect him to accept me into this home," Homura spoke to the creature.

"Yes, Homura. It was you who came up with this plan though, right?" Kyubey said without moving his mouth.

Homura nodded.

"Maybe your plan will work. Maybe it won't. He seems like a naive little fool at first glance, but you should still be wary about him. After all, I've heard he is next in line to be the next Vongola Boss and he was able to take down Bermuda who is very strong," Kyubey stated.

"Yes I will, but as long as I have my time magic, it shouldn't be too hard," Homura said.

Kyubey looked around, "You have indeed set up this place very well. Are you ready for the next part of the plan?"

Homura didn't say anything.

Kyubey sighed, "This part is probably difficult for you, but you need to learn to build trust with him. You need to befriend him. I know you are not very good at it, but please at least try."

"If I want the plan to work, I will do it and that is what will happen," Homura said as she stood up. She slid open the closet door and looked back at Kyubey, "I will make him trust me."


End file.
